


A Very Merry Unbirthday

by Whreflections



Series: BSB OT5 Verse [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Nick/Brian Heavy, POV Nick, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nick's 32nd birthday, and he and Brian aren't allowed to celebrate.  The rest of the boys will be back by the end of the week so all the celebrating's due to happen then...but that doesn't rule out illegal celebrating, and it definitely doesn't rule out improper use of cheesecake because hey, that's not even a birthday food, it can't possibly count.  </p><p>(Basically, in which I write cheesecake porn because mamogirl saw the reference to this moment in But I Can Carry You and made me think about it more, lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/gifts).



The thing is, Nick’s not a planner.  He and AJ have this in common, though their spontaneity expresses itself in slightly different ways.  AJ, at least, is good enough with seduction to make it all look effortless, like he _has_ put some of it together in his head in advance even if he hasn’t.  No matter what he projects on stage, no matter how many crowds he makes scream for him, the truth is most of the time Nick doesn’t feel particularly sexy.  Sure, there’s moments that he does, times where the right idea hits him at the right time and he’s usually so proud of those he plays them up probably more than he needs to. 

Shit, even when he’s doing it right he ends up thinking he’s probably a little off step.  He’s just not the best at the whole seduction thing, that’s the real point, but most of the time that doesn’t really bother him too much because it’s not as if the guys ever seem to mind.  Maybe they find his weirdness attractive in its own way, maybe they’re just so used to him they can overlook it.  He’s not sure, but he’s grateful. 

Cause see, if he was _good_ at seduction, he’d have planned the whole licking-cheesecake-off-Brian thing the minute Brian pulled it out of the freezer.  He’d have seen it and come up with a plan; at least he knows AJ would have.  He’s Nick, though, so he doesn’t think of it until they’re already naked on the couch.  They’re making out, all tangled up in each other because he’s straddling Brian’s thigh.  Brian’s hard against him, enough that he’s already started rocking up into Nick and making those little sounds Nick loves and it’s _great_ , really—

But it’s right about then he remembers the cheesecake, and the fact that it’s his birthday, and how Brian wouldn’t give him so much as a _hint_ about his present.  Nick pulls back, grins when Brian tries to chase his mouth. 

“You sure you don’t want to change your mind about givin’ me my birthday present?” 

Brian sighs, overdramatic and exaggerated.  “Now?  You really wanna talk about that _now_?”  For emphasis he rolls his hips, makes sure Nick feels every inch of his cock as it rubs against his thigh.  Brian is very, very good at seduction.  At least, Nick’s always thought so.  Then again, he thinks Brian’s sexy shirtless in basketball shorts playing Mario Kart, so he’s not sure his opinion counts.

“If I don’t have somethin’ new to play with; you’re all I’ve got.”

“You assume I got you something you can play with.”  Brian’s eyes are bright, amused and gorgeous.  Nick leans back in just far enough to let Brian catch him, though he pulls back almost as soon as Brian’s tongue brushes his.  He may not be a planner, but if he’s going to follow through on this idea he can’t afford to get too distracted. 

“Didn’t you?” 

“Maybe I did and maybe I didn’t, but I think I should be more concerned that you’d choose video games over sex.” 

“Not _over_ , just… _and_.  Y’know, sex then video games.  Or video games then sex.  I’m not picky.” 

Brian laughs, leans up to trail kisses along Nick’s jaw, murmuring in-between.  “You’re ridiculous.  You’re not thirty-two; you’re fourteen.” 

“You love me.” 

“I do.”  Brian hums against Nick’s throat, hauls him closer with such ease that Nick shivers.  If he wrote down a list of his kinks, some of them would be pretty damn specific.  The way Brian can manhandle any of them without really trying, that’d be right there near the top of the list.  “I’d love to be inside you right now, too.”  Brian’s cheating; he fucking always _cheats_ and it’s not fair, it’s not right for him to be so tempting when Nick’s trying to stick to his plan.  Well, vague plan. 

Nick huffs, presses against Brian’s chest without much force.  “ _Brian_.”

“Nick.”  He punctuates Nick’s name with a nip just over his pulse, light and playful.  It’s nothing like the way Brian bites when he does it in earnest.  Then, he leaves bruises Nick can press his fingers to for days, marks that he loves and Brian kisses over and over, like he’s not sure if he wants to erase them or imprint them in just a little deeper.  This, it’s nothing like that, barely even a brush of his teeth, but the reminder makes Nick hold him tighter anyway.  Brian’s tongue laps at the edge of his jaw, his palm rubbing slow across Nick’s hip.  “You really want me to let you up?” 

Just because he asked, Nick’s tempted to say _no_ because the asking, that’s Brian all over; it’s why Nick trusts him implicitly.  He gave Brian that trust years ago back when they were kids, and Brian’s still proving himself worthy of it every single day, still so careful to make sure he doesn’t push when he shouldn’t. 

To set his mind at ease, Nick drapes his arms around Brian’s shoulders and eases back in a little closer.  “You don’t have to.  I mean, this isn’t a terrible idea.”  He kisses Brian’s cheek to let him feel his smile, shifts his hips to slide his cock just a little higher against Brian’s thigh.  “I just think my idea’s better.  And it’s my birthday, so I think that’s a good enough reason to let me try it.” 

“Except that it’s not actually your birthday.  Not the official one.”

“So, it’s…”  It’s the _real_ one, but he doesn’t want to call it that, because the whole point of moving it was so they’d all be together for it.  That makes next Friday more real than this one, easy.  “It’s the secret one.  You know like, racehorses.”  He actually has no idea what he’s talking about there because he was only half listening when Kevin talked about racehorse birthdays, but Brian’s from horse country too.  He’ll get it, probably. 

He must, because he laughs, nuzzles against Nick and kisses the shell of his ear.  “So you’re a racehorse now, huh?” 

“Maybe.  I’m full of surprises.”  Or at least he will be, if Brian ever lets go.  Nick swats lightly at Brian’s wrist.  “Come on, Frick, lemme do this.  You’ll love it, promise.” 

Brian slides down a little further on the couch, lets his arms flop open wider and looser than he needs to to prove he is in fact letting Nick up.  “Fine, you got me.  Experiment on me, make me part of your illegal celebration.”  His voice rises as Nick slides off him and heads around the couch, the sound following him toward the kitchen.  “Just don’t be long!” 

No chance of that.  Navigating the kitchen with a hard on’s about exactly as irritating as it sounds like it would be, but at least he knows just what he’s after and where it’s at.  He almost just takes the rest of it back with him, but there’s still plenty and he doesn’t trust that either one of them  will pay enough attention to bring what’s left back in here once they’re through.  Instead, he yanks the drawer open and cuts one large piece to throw on a paper plate snagged off the counter.  As he’s shoving the rest back in the freezer, he can’t help but think that almost twenty years of Kevin harping at him not to leave shit everywhere might finally be taking root. 

There’s something incredibly satisfying about the way Brian’s eyes widen just a touch when he sees what Nick’s got in his hand, the way he shifts against the cushions.  “That’s gonna be cold.” 

Maybe a little, but not for long.  Nick smirks as he drops to his knees in front of Brian, pinches off just a bit of cheesecake between his fingers.  “Maybe, but I don’t think you’re gonna complain.”  Well, not about the food, anyway. 

Nick starts high, gets enough between his fingers to coat Brian’s nipples.  He’s already breathing heavy as Nick does it, though that’s not half as gratifying as the noise he makes when Nick leans in and closes his mouth over his handiwork.  Brian’s hands are in his hair, muscles flexing as he struggles not to hold on too tight.  Nick swirls his tongue across sensitive skin, sucks even after he knows he’s licked it clean just to hear Brian moan. 

Nick licks his lips, sits back and lays himself a new trail to start again.  This time, he rubs a line along the cut of Brian’s hip, a half-moon at the base of his cock, a dab right at the end of the scar Brian hates.  He doesn’t want to give Brian a chance to really register that, so he dives back in with enthusiasm, licking along up to his hipbone with a broad swipe of his tongue. 

If he does say so himself, this was an _excellent_ idea.  He loves the taste, the mingling of sweetness with the familiar taste of Brian’s skin, the slight hint of salt.  He loves the way Brian arches under him, the way he cries out with abandon because here, there’s nothing to keep him quiet.  Brian’s a beautifully vocal lover, expressive and sexy, but he’s capable of more self-restraint than Nick or AJ ever try for.  He keeps it down on the bus, in hotel rooms and venues and over half the places they spend time.  Well, mostly.  There are exceptions, but those are rare.  They usually only get Uninhibited Brian at home, and though Nick loves him in every way possible, he’s pretty sure it’s Brian like this that’s his favorite.  Well, this or the version of _this_ Brian is when he’s domming Nick, but that’s just details.

The point is, whether it’s singing or dancing or basketball or sex, Brian’s at his best when he’s not holding himself back, when he lets it come naturally.  Nick’s known that for a long time. 

Nick revels in all of it, the moans and the roll of Brian’s hips, the way his cock twitches when Nick reaches the trail he’d left right at the base of it.  He’s careful with the swipe of his tongue, keeps the contact light and teasing, concentrated on the patch of skin just below his cock until Brian’s hands in his hair turn rough.  Nick’s name is spilling from his lips, breathy and needy in a way that goes right to Nick’s cock, makes him stop and turn his face against Brian’s hip as he moans. 

Brian’s fingers tug at his hair, not enough that it hurts but there’s enough force there that Nick reaches up and shoves lightly at his wrist.  “Uh-uh; not yet.  Let go.” 

He does, of course he does, though rather than let his hands drop he pets through Nick’s hair, strokes at the back of his neck and squeezes gently.  Fucking _cheater_.  “I thought you loved me holdin’ onto you when you blow me.”  His voice is incredible, all low and rough with arousal and _fuck_ , it’s ridiculous; he’s not even really dirty talking but it’s so rare to hear anything of the kind come out of his mouth that Nick’s brain whites out. 

He whimpers, rubs his cheek against Brian’s hip and wonders for a second why in the hell he doesn’t just get on with it already, let Brian hold his head and fuck his mouth and come down his throat.  He shivers, gives himself a second or two to lean into Brian’s touch before he blinks and clears his head.  Brian will definitely, _definitely_ be coming down his throat, but Nick’s not quite finished with him yet. 

When he looks up at Brian, all of that he manages to get out is, “ ‘m not finished.” 

“Yeah?  Me either, but you know if—Oh, Nick, that’s good.”  He managed to be a smart ass for all of three seconds, right up until Nick licked a line up his stomach, right alongside his aching cock.  Nick keeps going, reaches over blindly to get more cheesecake to spread across his skin just a little ahead of his mouth.  Now that Brian’s talking he’s babbling, muttering about the heat of Nick’s mouth and the feel of his tongue and it’s hilarious, really, how much it makes Nick’s cock throb when everything he says could be said much, much dirtier than it is. 

By the time he reaches the bit he strategically placed at Brian’s scar, he’s too far gone to notice at all.  All he cares about is that Nick’s leaning so close over him his chest is brushing Brian’s cock, giving him just enough friction to tease without giving him any relief.  Brian reaches for his cock, stops himself before Nick can even bother to and grips helplessly at Nick instead. 

He moans Nick’s name, and Nick smiles, presses a last kiss to the mark that gave Brian back to them and sits back on his heels.  “Hmm?” 

Brian’s panting, looking down at him with eyes half closed.  It’s fucking sexy as hell.  Nick licks his lips, reaches over for enough cheesecake to draw a thick line up the underside of Brian’s cock.  It’s still fairly cold and his skin is burning up and it’s the first proper touch to his cock Nick’s given him since he came back from the kitchen. 

The cry he makes isn’t disappointing. 

“You know, this is all your fault, Brian.”  Nick laps low on his cock, savors the taste and the way Brian’s body jerks.  “You could’ve just given me my present.  But I mean, I dunno, I think it might have worked out for the best anyway.  I don’t know what I’m getting, but I can’t imagine it tops this.”  Nick flicks his tongue out, catches the bead of moisture dripping from the head of Brian’s cock.  Brian writhes, hand scrabbling until Nick catches it in his.  “Shit, you have any idea what you look like right now, baby?  Wish the fellas were here.”  God, they’d love this; Brian all vulnerable and needy, Nick on his knees teasing Brian’s cock with his tongue.  Howie probably would have come already.

Nick licks him and moans, a broad sure stroke so Brian can feel the vibration.  The hand holding Nick’s clenches, a strangled sound leaving Brian’s throat before he gets any words out.  “Just.  Just do it; need your mouth on me.” 

More than he loves most things in the world, Nick loves to be needed.  He gives in, cleans Brian’s cock with firm, dedicated strokes before taking as much of him as he can into his mouth and sucking hard.  After all he’s put him through it’s over quickly, Brian’s hips thrusting erratically as he comes hard.  Nick swallows, catches almost everything and sits back to lap the bits he missed from between the webbing of his fingers.  Nick licks his lips, tilts his head like he’s contemplating the lingering hint of cheesecake on his lips mingled with Brian’s come more than he has to. 

“Might not seem like it, but that goes pretty good together.  Tastes like—“

Brian’s lips against his and the sudden thrust of his tongue into Nick’s mouth pretty thoroughly end Nick’s rambling.  He wasn’t going to finish that sentence anyway, mostly because he didn’t have an answer, partially because kissing Brian was always the endgame of that whole statement anyway.  He might should be little irritated Brian beat him to it, but Brian’s busy licking his own taste out of Nick’s mouth and Jesus that’s hot, it’s so fucking hot no matter who does it, no matter how many times it’s happened.  If he didn’t know damn well that Brian already knew that particular kink of his, he might be a little embarrassed about the way he’s whining into Brian’s kiss, high and desperate. 

The second they stop to breathe, Nick clutches at him.  “Please, please, _fuck_ , Brian, please, I need you to touch me; baby, please, so close I’m gonna—“  Brian’s hand closes around his cock, hot and tight.  The thought flashes in Nick’s mind that maybe that’s why he’s never been afraid to beg, not any of them but especially not Brian.  All he has to do is ask, and Brian’s right there, every time. 

Brian’s thumb rubs just beneath the head of his cock, coaxing.  “Don’t fight it; I want to watch you come for me.” 

That’s easy, irresistible even, with Brian asking.  He leans into Brian, holds on tight as his body shakes.  For a minute he’s drifting, but he can feel Brian’s free hand stroking his back, hear him murmuring against Nick’s shoulder, how much he loves him, how beautiful he looks falling apart.  

Overwhelmed, Nick tucks his face in against the hollow of Brian’s throat, breathes him in and says the first thing that comes to mind that isn’t _I fucking love you_ because Brian knows, of course he knows. 

“So…if today doesn’t really count as my birthday…”  He feels Brian’s laughter before he hears it, smiles against Brian’s collar and keeps going.  “I mean, this doesn’t count either then, right?  Like…I don’t know, a paradox or some shit.  I can do it again Friday.” 

“You think that’s how it works?” 

“I don’t know, man; ask AJ.  He knows physics and…shit.”

Brian shifts back on the couch, tugs Nick with him until they’re both on it, stretched out and tangled up in each other.  “AJ does _not_ know physics.  He read The Theory of Everything and went around quoting it for a month; that doesn’t mean he knows physics.” 

True, but Nick still thinks it counts.  It’s more physics than _he_ knows, anyway.

Brian nudges him with his knee, dips his head to kiss Nick’s forehead.  “Hey, I do have something though.”

“Yeah?”

“It _is_ , technically, your _un_ birthday, so there’s that.  But I mean if we’re gonna do that properly we should get the tea, and the funny hats, and the little mouse in the sugar—“

“And the fuckin’ LSD?”  He says it without thinking, nearly flinches for a second as he realizes too late mentioning drugs is almost always a surefire way to kill the mood.  This time, though, Brian doesn’t skip a beat, just laughs and keeps going.

“You think we need it?”  Nick’s laughing too, harder when Brian’s fingers dig into his ribs, his voice contorting into a terrible Cheshire cat impression.  “Aren’t we all mad here already?” 

“Dude, you suck at that, you gotta stick to Donald Duck.”

“I’m branching out.”  And there it is, the damn duck voice, flawless transition.  Shit, Nick’s laughing so hard it hurts to breathe and his elbow is probably in Brian’s ribs but Brian’s not complaining. 

By the time Kevin calls ten minutes later they’re still laughing, so far lost down a train of weird Nick couldn’t even begin to trace where they are now back to where they started in a straight line.  Nick answers the phone giggling.  Kevin answers with a sigh, though Nick knows he’s smiling. 

“Do I want to know?”

“Hell yeah you do.  We were just…we just…Brian, cut it out!”

Brian ignores him, tugs the phone too close to his mouth.  “We were just having dessert, that’s what he’s trying to say.”

Nick laughs so hard he’s useless, breathless and wheezing and then Kevin’s laughing too, though he’s got no idea what’s going on, no idea that they’re curled up naked on the couch cackling like they’re still kids in the back of a van. 

Really, that might be the best birthday realization he’s had all day—he’s thirty two, but he doesn’t feel like it, and he doesn’t have to.  He’s got people who love him exactly how he is, exactly how he wants to be.  It’s stupid to worry about how many years are passing, how old he’s getting.  On everything that matters, those years don’t change a thing. 


End file.
